Silent night holy night
by Argendriel
Summary: Etwas verspätet das hier war eine Weihnachtsfanfic für Taro. Pairing: CainRiff, Suizidgedanken. Kitsch. Spielt in der Nacht vor Weihnachten.


So, das ist die diesjährige Weihnachtsfanfiction für Taro-chan. Ich mag diese FF immer noch nicht.......... ich kann einfach nicht schreiben.  
  
Und jetzt mach ich es einfach kurz:  
  
Der Disclaimer: Nicht meins........ aber die Geschichte an sich gehört ab heute offiziell Taro-chan.  
  
Warnings: Darkfic (zumindest beabsichtigt) ein bissel sap (finde ich, fand Taro nicht. und auch erst zum Ende hin.) OOC. Gaanz doll. glaube ich jedenfalls. Finde ich jedenfalls.... ach... whatever...... Aber ich glaube das wars auch schon.  
  
Und nu... fangen wir an. (Bitte verzeiht meine Philosophische Phase am Anfang und am Ende)  
  
---  
  
Silent night.... Holy night....  
  
Kalt. Trostlos. Leer.   
  
Nebel durchzog die dunklen Straßen Londons.  
  
Aus weiter Ferne konnte man leise Musik hören. Zu leise, um die Melodie zu erkennen, flüchtig, wie der Blick eines Träumenden in eine andere Welt. Eine bessere Welt.   
  
Der Wind strich durch die Gassen, trug den brackigen Geruch vom Wasser der Themse, bis er verblasste, der Wind sich wieder legte. Kalter Wind, Nordwind, der den Winter brachte, doch es fiel kein Schnee. Kein Schnee, kein Weiß, dass die dunkle Nacht erhellen konnte, das Leben hoffnungsvoll stimmen konnte. Grau und trist der Tag, schwarz und hoffnungsleer die Nacht.   
  
An der Ecke der Straße brannte eine Straßenlaterne, das fahle Licht schimmerte gespenstisch durch den Nebel hindurch und glitzerte auf dem vereisten Pflaster.  
  
Kein Mensch war um diese Zeit auf der Straße, kein Mensch außer jenen, die keinen anderen Ort als die Straße hatten. Doch selbst diese würden sich verschanzt haben, waren vor der Kälte in Keller und aufgebrochene Gruften geflohen. Doch auch so würden einige von ihnen die nächste, die Heilige, Nacht nicht mehr erleben. Friedlich, im Schlaf erfroren, würde man sie irgendwann finden und sie dann begraben, in Erdlöchern, die keinen Namen, höchsten ein Kreuz tragen würden. Oder man fand sie nie, bis sie schließlich zu Staub zerfallen waren, den der Wind in einer Nacht, gleich der ihres Todes, vorbei an den anderen, die einst das gleiche Schicksal ereilen würde, hinaus aus den Mauern der Stadt in die Freiheit wehte, über Ebenen und Berge hinauf, bis aufs offene Meer. All diejenigen, die auf diese Art ihrem jämmerlichen Dasein entflohen, die so ihren Frieden fanden, weit ab von den Schmerzen und der Trauer die sie erfahren hatten, all jene waren zu beneiden, denn sie konnten von der Welt gehen, beweint von Keinem. Denn diese Menschen hatten keine Verantwortung zu tragen.  
  
Und das, diese Verantwortung, war das Einzige, was Cain noch einen Grund gab, weiterzuleben.  
  
Wie gerne würde er alles hinter sich lassen, einfach einschlafen und nie wieder aufwachen, für immer träumen. Der Sinnlosigkeit seines Daseins entfliehen.  
  
Doch seine Schwester Merryweather wollte er eigentlich nicht alleine lassen, einen der beiden Menschen, die er am meisten liebte. Sie sollte nicht trauern müssen.  
  
Und die andere Person, die er über Alles liebte, fast mehr noch als Merry...  
  
Die Person, die schon so lange an seiner Seite war, die ihn niemals verlassen sollte... Cain hätte es nicht gerecht gefunden, Riff zu verlassen.   
  
Riff wusste nichts von seiner Liebe zu ihm.   
  
Auf der einen Seite quälte ihn diese unerwiderte Liebe zu seinem langjährigen Butler und Freund, sie war einer der Gründe, weshalb Cain sich so sehr nach Frieden sehnte. Doch auf der anderen Seite stand die Hoffnung, dass seine Liebe doch noch eines Tages erwidert werden könnte, dass er es sich überhaupt einmal getrauen sollte, Riff seine Liebe zu gestehen. Doch diese Hoffnung würde immer schwächer.  
  
Denn er hatte Angst. Wie konnte er wissen, dass Riff ihn nicht entsetzt von sich weisen würde, ihn vielleicht sogar verließ?  
  
Er stand also mitten in der Nacht vor dem heiligen Abend auf einem Balkon seines Hauses und dachte über seine verzweifelte Liebe zu einem Mann nach, während ständige Selbstmordgedanken in seinem Kopf auftauchten. Er machte sich nichts aus Religion, und deshalb entlockten ihm seine Gedanken in Hinsicht auf einen der Feiertage der christlichen Kirche ein bitteres Lächeln.  
  
‚Ich bin wirklich ein gottloses Wesen...' Diese Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Geboren, aus der Sünde seines Vater und dessen Schwester, da passte es doch gut zu ihm, wenn er mental anderen Todsünden nachging. Wertlos war er, so wie sein ganzes Leben.  
  
Sein Herz würde schon bald so kalt sein, wie der Nordwind, der um ihn wehte, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. . .  
  
Allmählich, obwohl er sich doch eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, nicht nachzugeben, begann das kleine Flakon mit Gift, das er schon vor längerem ausgesucht hatte und seitdem immer bei sich trug und die er nun wieder in der Hand hielt und zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern drehte, verlockend zu wirken.  
  
Die Helle Flüssigkeit glitzerte im Licht der Straßenlaterne, das seinen Weg durch den aufklarenden Nebel zu ihm fand. So ein harmlos scheinendes Mittel... sicher, es war egoistisch.... doch auch scheinbar der einzige Weg, der ihm noch offen stand... es befand sich genau die Menge in dem Glasfläschchen, die das Gift brauchte, um seine tödliche Wirkung zu entfalten.... Dann würde auch er frei sein, von seinen Sorgen, Nöten.... Riff wäre ohne ihn vielleicht besser dran... und Riff konnte ja auf Merry aufpassen. . .  
  
Er hatte vielleicht die Hälfte des Giftes getrunken, als er spürte, wie ihm der Rest mit der Flasche aus der Hand geschlagen wurde, von den ersten Anzeichen der Vergiftung, der schneidenden Kälte und der Müdigkeit geschwächt wurden seine Beine zu schwach, ihn zu tragen, und das Letzte, was er sah, bevor ihn die angenehme Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit umhüllte, war Riffs entsetztes Gesicht...  
  
Er war wieder wach, doch hatte er bisher weder den Mut noch die Kraft aufgebracht, die Augen zu öffnen- er lag in einem Bett, doch noch war ihm nicht klar, wie er dort hin gekommen war. Er hatte auf dem Balkon gestanden... seine Depressionen hatten Überhand genommen und.....  
  
Riff!  
  
Langsam versuchte Cain, ein Augenlid zu heben, schließlich das andere, doch er kniff die Augen sofort wieder zusammen, als ihn das Licht, blendete. Nach einem zweiten Versuch schaffte er es, die Augen offen zu halten, und, immer noch benommen von der Nachwirkung des Giftes, drehte er seinen Kopf. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum- ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es Nach zu sein schien, noch oder schon wieder- bis er schließlich auf eine Gestalt fiel, die, in einem Stuhl sitzend, den Kopf aber auf dem Bett liegend, zu schlafen schien. Cain blinzelte, dann erkannte er Riff.  
  
Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit so da gesessen...?  
  
Cain starrte Riff an, dessen Gesicht im Schlaf so friedlich, so schön aussah...  
  
Unbewusst streckte er eine zitternde Hand nach Riff aus, strich ihm sanft über das helle Haar, und er verlor sich im Anblick seines geliebten Freundes. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie sich Riffs Gesichtszüge veränderten, wie er langsam aufwachte.  
  
Riff öffnete die Augen und wollte den Kopf heben, als er eine zarte Hand in seinen Haaren spürte. Er erstarrte einen kurzen Moment, als die Hand sanft auf seiner Wange entlangstrich, dann, um nicht anzufangen, die angenehme Geste zu genießen, hob er den Kopf. Die Hand wurde sofort zurückgezogen, so als habe sie sich verbrannt.   
  
Cain kämpfte gegen die in sein Gesicht steigende Röte an. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können?! Er musste es Riff erklären....  
  
„Riff....ich....."  
  
„Master Cain! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wieder aufgewacht sind!"  
  
Cain sah Riff unsicher an. Wenn er kein Wort über das eben Geschehene verlor war es ihm entweder zu unangenehm oder zu unwichtig, um darüber zu reden... Cain wusste nicht, was von beiden Möglichkeiten ihn mehr treffen würde. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, weshalb er überhaupt in diesem Bett lag, und er konnte Riff vor Scham nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, er wandte also den Blick ab und fragte mit einer Stimme, deren leichtes Zittern sein Unbehagen verriet: „Wie .....lange habe ich .... geschlafen...?"  
  
„Einen Tag. Der Arzt hat Sie schon untersucht..... Miss Merryweather ist ganz außer sich.... und .. ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
Die unausgesprochenen Anklage hing in der Luft... so deutlich, dass sie beinahe greifbar war. Cain fühlte sich furchtbar. Wie hatte er nur so egoistisch sein können?! Hatte er denn wirklich nicht die Kraft besessen, die Bedürfnisse und die Sorgen anderer über seine eigenen zu stellen? Eine einzelne Träne der Wut über sich selbst fand ihren Weg über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Master Cain! Ich wollte Sie nicht noch mehr verletzen... bitte verzeihen Sie mir..."  
  
Cain konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten; der einen Träne folgten weitere, und sein schlanker Körper erzitterte unter den unterdrückten Schluchzern.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr mir denn je verzeihen, was ich getan habe? Was ich tun wollte! Ich... ich wollte euch doch nicht verletzen... ich ... ich...."  
  
Ein starker Arm legte sich um seine Schulter, und er wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen.  
  
„Sie verstehen nicht, Master Cain. Wir brauchen Ihnen nichts zu verzeihen... niemand verurteilt Sie. Miss Merryweather nicht...... und ich am allerwenigsten..." Der letzte Teil des Satzes war so leise, das Cain ihn kaum verstanden hätte. Unter dem beruhigenden Streicheln von Riffs Händen in seinem Haar beruhigte er sich langsam wieder, und schließlich lag er einfach nur noch in Riffs Armen und ließ sich von ihm halten.  
  
Dann, aus unerkennbarem Antrieb, hob er den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen zaghaft auf Riffs.  
  
Riff erstarrte, als er Cains Lippen auf den Seinen spürte. Er spürte das geflüsterte: „Danke." Mehr, als dass er es hörte, als Cain den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment verharrte Cain in dieser Position, dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, was er getan hatte. Er wich zurück, und starrte in Riffs Gesicht, gefasst, dort Ablehnung und Ekel geschrieben zu sehen- doch er fand keines dieser beiden Gefühle, nur etwas fassungslos und mit einem Ausdruck, den er nicht richtig deuten konnte sahen ihn Riffs Augen an. Riff berührte seine eigenen Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen und schließlich veränderte sich dieser Ausdruck in einen fragenden Blick.  
  
„...Master Cain... ich verstehe nicht...."   
  
Cain atmete tief durch. Riff jetzt noch immer nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen war nun wohl der größte Vertrauensbruch, den er begehen konnte.  
  
„Ich hätte es dir schon viel, viel früher sagen können...."  
  
Cain sammelte einen Moment lang seine Gedanke, bevor er fortfuhr.  
  
„Der Grund für das, was ich getan habe ist, dass......"  
  
Er brach ab. Wie sollte er es Riff nur erklären....  
  
„Ich.... wollte das alles nicht... Aber ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg und jetzt...... ich konnte es dir doch nie sagen.......!"  
  
Riff sah ihn nur weiter fragend an, abwartend.  
  
Cain wandte sich von ihm ab... er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, wenn er ihn ansah...  
  
„Mein ganzes Leben ist so..... ich wollte diese Hölle doch nur hinter mir lassen.... und dabei habe ich doch.... vollkommen vergessen, dass ich Merry und dir damit weh tun würde.... aber das wollte ich doch nicht! Ich wollte doch dir nicht weh tun! Ich liebe dich doch... und..."  
  
Er hatte es also gesagt. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr... er fragte sich nur, wie Riff reagieren würde...  
  
Riff starrte Cain einige Momente leer an, bis dessen Worte endlich zu ihm durchsickerten.   
  
„Sie...lieben mich...?"  
  
Cain nickte stumm und wieder traten Tränen in seine Augen. ‚Gleich wird er mich verlassen. Er wird mich verlassen...', hallte es durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Riffs Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und langsam zu ihm umgedreht wurde. Dann fand er sich erneut in Riffs Armen wieder. Unverständig und reaktionsunfähig fragte er leise, mit zitternder Stimme: „Riff...?"  
  
Eine Hand strich über seinen Kopf, dann drang Riffs Stimme an sein Ohr.  
  
„Hätte ich das nur gewusst.. ich hätte dir so viel Schmerz ersparen können..."  
  
Cain traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nicht nur hatte Riff überhaupt nicht reagiert, wie er es erwartet hatte, er sprach ihn auch noch mit dem vertrauten ‚du' an...  
  
„A...aber was...."  
  
Riff sprach erneut, nachdem Cain mitten im Satz abgebrochen hatte.  
  
„Wie hätte ich das denn ahnen können......? Ich dachte, du würdest mich dafür hassen, würdest du herausfinden, was ich für dich empfinde... dabei hast du dich die ganze Zeit gequält....... wie blind ich war!"  
  
Cain war zu geschockt, als dass er für die ersten Sekunden einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
„...was du ... für mich... empfindest....?", wiederholte er stockend.  
  
Riff nickte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich doch, mehr als mein eigenes Leben... als ich dich in dieser Nacht sah, da dachte ich, mein Herz bliebe stehen....ich fühle mich so schuldig, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, wie du dich fühlst.... Ich hätte es doch eigentlich wissen müssen.... ich kenne dich nun schon so lange........"  
  
Cain erwiderte schließlich die Umarmung.  
  
„Nein... dich trifft keine Schuld...... keine Schuld..."  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, zählte jedoch keine Schuld mehr. Kein Gericht, göttliches oder menschliches, hätte sie in diesem Moment verurteilen können, in diesem Moment, in dem ihr ganzes Universum nur noch auf einander reduziert war. Als Cain sich wieder von Riff löste, war ihm klar, dass er nun nicht mehr nach einem Sinn in seinem Leben suchen musste. Denn er hatte ihn gefunden.  
  
Und der Nebel trieb durch die Straßen Londons. Der Wind strich sachte durch die Gassen, trug den brackigen Geruch vom Wasser der Themse, bis er verblasste, der Wind sich wieder legte. Kalter Wind, Nordwind, der den Winter brachte. Und in weißen, dichten Flocken fiel der Schnee, leise in die engen Gassen und auf die breiten Straßen, die Häuser, die Menschen, die Reichen wie die Armen, und machte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick alle gleich. Der Wind war verschwunden, hatte die Nacht mit fortgenommen, und mit der Dämmerung die der Nacht nachfolgte begann ein neuer Tag, dessen Licht das Weiß des Schnees heller leuchten ließ.   
  
Und die Melodie des Glockengeläuts der ersten Messen durchbrach die Stille, die im Zwielicht der Dämmerung herrschte.  
  
Die Welt schien wie aus einem Todesschlaf erwacht, das Leben begann allmählich wieder, die Strassen zu füllen.   
  
Wärme. Trost. Liebe.  
  
-----  
  
Und das war's auch schon. Ich bitte um Reviews..... 


End file.
